


Circus boys

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Circus tricks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: "You thought you got me, Pretty Bird?" Jason smirks "Don't you remember I was a circus boy too?"





	Circus boys

**Author's Note:**

> So if ya'll don't know aroud batman issue 359 Jay's origins were that similar to Dick's - they were both circus boys.  
> However due to DC realizing this they changed it after Superboy changed the time line so that Jay's origins were much different.  
> But I shall say now - I know nothing about trapeze or tightrope acts or if any of these things are possible. For story's sake they are.

Jason walks into Wayne Manor without so much as a knock to the front door. Instantly Alfred appears "Ah, Master Jason. Bruce and Damien are patrolling and Master Timothy is with Kon"  
Jason nods "Where's Dick?"  
"Master Richard is in the Bat Cave" Alfred walks back into the dining room, Jason heads into the Bat Cave via the stairs.   
Once in the Bat Cave he sees Dick walking the tight rope and calls out "Hey Pretty Bird"  
Dick looks over at him and grins "Hey Jay" then goes back to walking steadily across the rope, Jason walks over to the side of the safety net, craning his neck up to see Dick. He notices the stare, smirks and does a cartwheel, landing perfectly.   
Jason chuckles "Think you're impressive?"  
Dick laughs "Oh I know I'm impressive"  
"Any kid could do that trick" Jason crosses his arms over his chest  
Dick raises an eyebrow "So you could do it then?"  
Jason smirks "Easily"  
"Then do it"   
Jason removes his heavy boots then walks over to the ladder, opposite to the one under Dick's, and climbs up to the platform. The other man is grinning, thinking he has the upper hand, oh boy is he wrong. He walks out steadily onto the rope, Dick's grin falters, in the center Jason cartwheels, landing just as well as his boyfriend. Back on his feet he continues over to Dick, who's eyes have gone wide in surprise. Standing in front of him on the too small platform Dick stutters "Wha- how-?" Before Jason cuts him off with a quick kiss "You thought you got me, Pretty Bird?" Jason smirks "Don't you remember I was a circus boy too?"  
Dick pouts, "Fine how about the trapeze?"  
"What? a little comp?"  
"Yeah see who can do the most tricks"  
"You're on" he lets Dick go down the ladder first before following him. Both walk over to the trapeze, Dick gestures him first "Scared?"  
"No I went first on the tightrope now it's your turn to go first"  
Jason can't argue with that, he goes up the ladder and once on the platform he grabs the bar. Breathing in deep and exhaling he swings, there's a bar in the middle and, on the high point of his swing Jason lets go of his current one and lunges towards the other. Successfully he gets ahold of it. He swings forth, at the apex he let's go and flips, landing on the opposite platform.   
He grins down at Dick "Your turn"   
Dick goes up the ladder and grabs the bar and swings, upon nearing the center he doesn't reach for the other, instead he places his legs on the bar he's currently on and swings back to the starting platform. Then he swings back to the middle and grasps the middle bar once he could. He swings himself on the bar, making a 360 before jumping off and landing in front of Jason. However he wobbles, not quite balanced on the platform. But Jason wraps his arm around his waist, and smirks "Getting rusty Goldie"   
Dick gives out a small laugh "I was stuck at spy school" and pouts. Jason chuckles and gives him another quick kiss.  
Pulling back Dick smiles brightly "Wanna go together?"  
"On the trapeze?"  
Dick nods, so does Jason. Dick says "let me just swing back over"  
Swiftly he grabs the bar and swings, jumping and catching the middle bar effortlessly, landing on the other platform easily. Dick says "I'll swing out, place my knees where my hands are and swing back, on the swing back out to the middle swing too. At the middle you let go and I'll catch you"  
"Aren't I too heavy for you?"  
"Jay, baby, I've carried Bruce"  
Jason nods, still skeptical. Dick swings out, swaps his hands and knees position, swings back to the platform. Then as he's about to swing towards the middle Jason does too. At the apex, when they are closest, Jason lets go of his bar, pushing himself towards Dick. Jason's hands clasps onto Dick's forearms as Dick grips his forearms. Then swing back to the starting platform, Jason plants his feet onto the platform. However he doesn't let go of Dick fast enough, and tugs him down. "Jay, no!" Dick's knees aren't secure enough on the bar so he loses his hold on the bar. Instead he's tugged onto Jason's back, which in turn pull Jason down. Both fall onto the safety net below, with Jason landing on Dick. He groans and says painfully "Geez you weren't kidding on being heavy"  
Jason turns, he places his hands on either side of his head "That was fun" Jason is smiling  
"Maybe we can train some more on the trapeze and get a routine?"  
"Sounds like a plan"


End file.
